howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon (website)
The How to Train Your Dragon Official Website is all about the movie and the attractions. As of July 2019, the original How to Train Your Dragon Official Website was taken down, and its contents have been moved to another website, featuring most of DreamWorks's animated movies. Many of the previous sections and features have been eliminated altogether. The new wesbite is available under this link. Website July 2019 - Present Welcome to Berk! Videos *Official Trailer 2 *Official Trailer *Kit Harington Auditions with Toothless *Toothless Powers Up *Toothless Falls in Love *Dragon Rescue *Fireproof Hiccup *NYCC Exclusive Clip *Giant BURP Threatens BERK!! | YOUR COMMENTS COME TO LIFE *You Want to See DRAGONS Do WHAT?? | YOUR COMMENTS COME TO LIFE *Toothless Dance Challenge ft Zach King & America Ferrera | HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON THE HIDDEN WORLD Movies This section links to additional information for: *How to Train Your Dragon (film) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World TV Shows This section links to additional information for: *Dragons: Race to the Edge *How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Games This section links to additional information for: *Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders *Dragons: Rise of Berk *Dragons: Titan Uprising *School of Dragons Explore This section features details on select Viking and dragon characters Meet the Dragons *Toothless *Stormfly *Barf and Belch *Grump *Hookfang *Light Fury *Meatlug *Cloudjumper *Skullcrusher *Armorwing *Eruptodon *Night Terror *Seashocker *Skrill *Snaptrapper *Terrible Terror *Thunderdrum *Timberjack *Whispering Death *Baby Gronckle *Baby Nadder *Baby Nightmare *Baby Zippleback *Drago's Bewilderbeast *Valka's Bewilderbeast *Death Song *Dramillion Meet the Vikings *Hiccup *Astrid *Fishlegs *Ruffnut *Tuffnut *Snotlout *Stoick *Valka *Gobber *Eret *Dagur *Ryker *Drago *Heather Gallery A collection of images from Dragons: Race to the Edge and all three films. Social Links and excerpts for Facebook and Instagram. Sign Up Register to receive a newsletter about DreamWorks Animation's upcoming projects. Website 2013 - July 2019 Welcome to Berk! Homepage The homepage includes an announcement for the latest season of Race to the Edge, trailers and sneak peeks of said season, as well the site's current hottest content. It also includes quick links to share the page to your favorite social network. Website Homepage.jpg Website menu.jpg Website welcome.jpg Website 2.jpg Watch The Watch page features many of the latest clips from the latest season of Race to the Edge. At the bottom are a list of the hottest videos and options to look up clips from *Movies *TV *Specials *Behind the Scenes *Other All videos are only a minute or two long. There are no full length movies or episodes available on the site. Website watch 1.jpg Website watch.jpg Website hottest.jpg Play The Play page is filled with many games and activities, such as *''Dragons: Rise of Berk'' *''Wake Up with Skrek and Friends'' (includes Toothless) *''School of Dragons'' *''Dragon Racers: Direct a Movie'' *''Create a Book of Dragons Flyer'' *''DreamWorks Color'' *''Dragon Trainer Matching Challenge'' *''How to Fly Your Dragon'' *''Paint by Numbers'' *''The Dragon's Maze Game'' *''Fireball Frenzy'' *''Tap Dragon Drop'' The Play page also includes downloadable posters, gifs, wallpapers, and printable coloring pages. Website play.jpg Website play 2.jpg Website Play 3.jpg Website Play 4.jpg Website Play 5.jpg Website Play 6.jpg Website Downloads.jpg Website Downloads 2.jpg Brushing teeth.jpg| Toothless in Wake up with Shrek and Friends Toothless in Wake Up.jpeg Wake up with Shrek.jpeg Explore The Explore page includes fun content for those who want to learn more about the franchise including *''Dragonpedia'' *Viking Guide *Hiccup's Map *Hottest characters of the week *The latest dragons to be introduced Website Explore.jpg Website Explore 2.jpg Webster Explore 3.jpg Shop The Shop page is filled with an assortment of Dragon related items for sale, including but not limited to *DVDs/BluRays *Comic Books *Expansion/Spin off Books *Toys *Games *Apps *Apparel *Mugs All links to purchase lead to an external sight, most to either Amazon, Target, Zazzle, or the official DreamWorks online shop. Website Shop.jpg Website Shop 2.jpg Website Shop 3.jpg Trivia *Aside from images, most info on the new website such as ages and locations still reflect that from the second film rather than the third film. Site Navigation Category:Media